


You Misunderstood It

by zistysfosgerald



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, Stevie thinks Ally wants to eat her pussy, Surprise Ending, Was she wrong, oh boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally wants to taste Stevie, and Stevie isn't going to let her get a taste that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Misunderstood It

Ally watched as her girlfriend, Stevie undressed. She secretly wanted to taste her girlfriend, but it wasn't really a secret per say. Stevie knew for a fact that her girlfriend wanted a taste. So, she played hard to get. Until now, and it was when she least expected it. 

"Ally, I know you're dying to taste my pussy. Admit it, and I'll definitely let you." Stevie smirked, and Ally rolled her eyes. 

She wanted this, but she didn't exactly want to admit it. Stevie knew this all too well, and was definitely using it to her advantage. 

"Well?" Stevie asked, and Ally sighed.

"I want to taste you. Okay?" Ally said, fighting back her laughter. 

"Well, now, you can taste me." Stevie smirked, and that was when she pulled down her pajama bottoms, along with her panties. 

Ally laughed at the sight as she stood up off the bed. This made Stevie confused, and that's when Ally flashed her fangs.

"What the fuck?" Stevie asked, and Ally smiled before licking her lips. 

_"I want to taste your blood, not your pussy." _Ally informed Stevie before walking closer to Stevie.__

__Screaming, Stevie cried as Ally went in for a taste._ _

__"Silly, silly human." Ally smirked before laying back down on her bed. She was definitely ready for a nice nap._ _


End file.
